Are You Gonna Stay The Night?
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Emma returns Henry home and Regina invites her inside but what happens when Emma puts her foot in it with talking about Henry's book and mentions she should make a move?


**A/N: Hi everyone. So this is a quick one shot I have written up based on what could have happened when Regina and Emma first met. I got the inspiration from a song I heard and really hope you enjoy it :) x  
**

_"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" _Regina Mills asked the blonde with a smile though the threatening tears shone brightly in her eyes.

_"Got anything stronger?" _Emma asked seriously, she was exhausted from the evening's unexpected charade.

With her eyes sparkling gently in the moonlight, Regina Mills mustered up a smile for her newest acquaintance and led her into her home, despite the fact she was hurting so much from Henry's words.

_'I found my real mom!'_

To her it felt as though he had already replaced her with the blonde stranger he had brought to their doorstep. Inviting the woman in to her home was a big step for her but she needed to know, assess whether the woman was going to be a threat to her family, whether she intended now to take her son and with all that weighing on her mind she closed the door after the young woman had stepped into her hall and then with a smile had abandoned her there as she went to the kitchen to retrieve two glasses.

Whilst in the kitchen Regina took a moment to think how she was going to approach this. She was about to have an extremely difficult conversation with a stranger and she felt thrown right out of her comfort zone. Taking another moment she dabbed her watery eyes gently and gave herself a little mental pep-talk to get it together before she regained her composure and stepped through from the kitchen into her dining room.

Still trying to think where to start though Regina crossed to the small dresser at the side of the room, on which she kept her cider and was instantly relieved when Emma started the conversation and with an easy question too. As she put ice in the glasses and poured the cider she answered her simply about Henry's adoption and that she had no idea how he had found her. That was nothing but the truth, she had never told Henry the truth about his adoption and he had never seen the records either to know, they were safely stashed away at the town hall in her office.

Emma had already drunk in the glorious splendor of the extravagant home of which she had been invited and that belonged to the woman who had been raising her baby all these years. She was very impressed, at least he had a nice life and nice home and with her own background she really didn't understand why he had run away. His mother seemed sound too, nice and friendly, loving and giving so Emma did as she always did and took the whole meeting in her stride. She understood of course that the woman handing her a glass of cider was of course concerned, she was certain she would be too should their roles be reversed. Naturally the question of the father cropped up and Emma answered honestly; he had no idea.

_"Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?" _came the million dollar question from Regina.

_"Absolutely not" _Emma answered but she wasn't so sure she was telling the truth.

The sheriff interrupted them then and said goodnight as he left. Emma watched as Regina Mills, a woman she was beginning to assess properly as she smiled gently at the sheriff and bid him goodnight also. She was trying to work out the relationship between them, when he suddenly was gone and Regina was suddenly moving across the hall. Pushing off of the door frame and following her, Emma followed into her the study and without being invited to do so took a seat as Regina closed the door and crossed the room to be stood behind her.

The woman had already apologised for Henry interrupting and taking up her time and she was explaining how busy her life was and how she only wanted success for Henry as she came and sat opposite the blonde stranger. Emma then smiled, agreeing of course because all she had ever wanted when she gave Henry up was for him to have his best chance and Regina really seemed to have given and be giving him just that. In an attempt to try and reassure the woman though she had mentioned the book and no sooner had she, did she realise she had put her foot well and truly in it.

_"I'm sorry, I really have no idea what you're talking about"_

From that and the puzzled look on the woman's face Emma knew, she just knew it was her cue to leave.

_"You know what, it's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back"_

Regina was about to say of course when she realised she really wanted to know exactly what it was this birth mother was really talking about,

_"Actually..." _Regina smiled. Another fake of course but anything to be welcoming. _"Stay...tell me about this book. I love my son so much Miss Swan, I really do just want the best for him" _

Emma hesitated for a moment, staring at Regina as she placed her drink back down on the table and assessed the woman. Her words were filled with honesty and she looked and seemed very sincere, so trusting her instinct Emma simply nodded and sat back, but not too comfortably on the couch. She too was compelled with the curse of wanting to know more, however she preferred to know more about who she was dealing with rather than what the book was really all about. So with that undying urge to peel back a layer or two on the mother of her child, Emma started to talk. She explained how Henry had told her about the book and how he thought she was in it and needed to fix all his problems as well as break some curse that he thought, Regina as his mother had cursed under the alias of the Evil Queen and Regina seemed genuine in her concerns on the matter.

A couple of glasses of cider each and hours had suddenly past. Their conversation had moved from the book to Henry in general to what Emma actually did for a living and then Regina before they had started to discuss how they could maybe help Henry overcome the ridiculous idea that everyone in town was a fairytale character before they had mutually agreed that it was best if they perhaps tried to sort this together. After that the conversation had naturally fizzled out and the two women found themselves in a silence. Both of them were thinking how odd it was that it didn't seem awkward and when Regina and Emma had both looked up from where they now were sat side by side they shared a smile.

That was all it took, one exchange of a genuine smile from both parties and the two of them had found they were leaning in to kiss.

Their lips brushed, barely touching as they both held back in a fraction of a seconds hesitation but then, as if by magic they kissed and it was just that. An energy flowed through both of them and coursed their veins as an electricity generated all around them in the room. Things progressed quickly, what was an innocent kiss suddenly seemed so filled with passion. Each of them breathed a little faster and deeper as they came closer together and Regina felt Emma's hands snake around her waist and gently wrap around her, pressing very lightly onto her back to keep her close. It was comfortable, natural and to them both it was right, they were working on instinct.

Regina glanced over at the clock, it was early morning and Henry would be fast asleep by now. Her hand came up and cupped gently around Emma's cheek as she ever so elegantly and naturally broke their kiss.

_"Come with me Miss Swan" _She whispered.

It was seductive but yet Emma detected vulnerability within Regina's words. Her head screamed at her not to do this, something about it seemed as if she would be taking advantage of the woman with whom she had just shared the most thrilling and loving affections she had ever felt. Her heart pounded heavily and fast in her chest and her heart had already undermined her head because she had already nodded in agreement and was hand in hand with Regina allowing herself to be led upstairs.

They reached the bedroom and Emma's thoughts were so far behind the actual moment they were in. Regina was kissing her again and her hands were on her body. Emma was kissing back without thinking about it, her breathing heavy and rigid again as her own hands explored Regina's body. Things just kept progressing until Emma found herself stripped of her jumper and her white tank top. Her fingers then stroked lightly up Regina's back to the top of her dress as she slowly but passionately kissed the woman in her arms. Regina slipped out of heels, kicking them away gracefully as she reached up and pushed into the blonde's kiss further.

Gripping the zipper, slowly Emma started to pull it down as she felt Regina push into her body and kiss harder as their tongue's met and danced in and out of each others mouths. As her hand moved lower, Regina felt the blonde's fingers brush against the small of her back and she only pushed for the affections to go further. She wanted Emma so much, something deep inside was driving her wild and it was far beyond her control. Slowly she placed her hands against Emma's chest and gently stroked up, over her neck and pushed her finger's up and entwined them in long, soft blonde locks.

Breathing got heavier, hand's held tighter, bodies pushed closer together and from Regina's shoulder's Emma gently pushed the grey material of her dress away and it slipped down Regina's body and pooled at her feet. There she stood, a woman with too many demons to count, with all her vulnerability on display dressed in black stockings, lace thong and matching bra and Emma's breathing hitched at the glimpses she got as she kissed the gorgeous woman back and felt her hands trailing down her back.

Regina was so lost in the moment, in the wanting of the affection from Emma that she failed to notice the blonde was starting to hold back. Doubt was setting in on Emma's mind as she felt the brunette stroke around her hips and bringing her hands in between them where she popped the button open on the blonde's jeans before slowly pulling the zipper down. Naturally the kiss broke again and the two women breathed deeply and gazed into each others eyes. That is when Regina realised something wasn't as it had been between them not minutes before.

_"What is it?" _she asked gently and there it was again the vulnerability.

_"We shouldn't" _Emma whispered still so close to Regina.

Her heart pounded almost as if it was kicking her for her stupidity and screaming at her, _'Kiss the Girl, Kiss the Girl Emma, KISS HER GOD DAMIT EMMA' _but her head, Emma listened for a second and suddenly heard it screaming the same as she watched Regina sadly start to nod. She couldn't take it, it was hurting so bad. It was neither heart or head screaming no at her, it was her conscious. It was taking advantage, no she couldn't, could she?

Emma stared at Regina, arms still wrapped tightly around her and their lips brushed once more and then again. There was no denying their was chemistry. Emma was conflicted, she wanted so much to sleep with Regina but she also wanted so much more like to hold her afterwards and assure her that whatever it was that made her feel so insecure was something she could help protect her from. Whatever the attraction was that Emma was feeling was so much more than just physical. She wondered, was it the same for Regina but didn't dare to ask.

Following her intuition Emma hoped and found herself lost once more in kissing Regina and then slowly felt her jeans being pushed down. She didn't fight it, only held Regina tighter and closer and before she knew it their tongues had met once more, dancing perfectly together as they kissed and Regina had successfully led her to her bed and they had tumbled down onto it as one. Wriggling and cuddling one another they stripped each other piece by piece of underwear, apart from Regina's stocking's which remained in place throughout the duration of the rough and tumble love making session that abruptly took place following the breathless kissing and frantic squeezing and stroking of each others bodies.

Regina's breathing hitched suddenly and she silently screamed as for the first time in twenty eight years she finally felt satisfied. Emma had been the spark to reignite her passion and she was so thoroughly pleased that seconds later she was able to reciprocate and Emma, who much like herself had spent long enough unable to feel that deeply, experienced the same pleasure also. Panting the pair ended up cuddled together in the middle of the bed. They were both so exhausted and Regina felt relaxed enough to close her eyes as she lay in the nook between Emma's shoulder and neck. Emma on the other hand wasn't able to do the same, she suddenly felt the urge to run before she started falling.

_"I should go" _Emma muttered gently as she stared up at the white of the bedroom ceiling that was illuminated by moonlight streaming into the room.

_"What? No!...No please you can't" _Regina rushed in a hushed voice as she suddenly sat up and stared at Emma as her hand rest gently on the blonde's chest.

They stared into one another's eyes.

_"Please Emma" _her voice was gentle as she almost begged.

Emma was hesitant. She could feel herself getting attached. Regina Mills was just magical and intriguing. She wanted to know her, really, really know her.

_"Stay the night, please" _Regina asked rubbing the blonde's chest lightly.

_"Stay." _It was barely a whisper.

Emma nodded.

_"Ok. Yes" _she whispered in commitment and felt Regina settle back against her again, where she was able to stroke her hair and hold her protectively.

Just liked she had wanted to.


End file.
